Talk:Energy
Energy and Enemies I think this is as relevant a place as any to discuss this. Can anyony elighten me exactly how energy works for monsters and other NPC enemies? Clearly they have it, as evidenced by the fact that skills such as Energy Burn work, and clearly they CAN run out of it, as evidenced by the fact that Mind Wrack can work on them. However, through my experimentation with them, I've found that even after draining their energy to zero (as indicated by Mind Wrack going off), it does not seem to impair their usage of skills. I do know that it's possible for them to run out of Adrenaline, but Energy doesn't seem to work that way with them. What's more, although they keep casting at a consistent rate, I have never seen a stalemate (say, between a heavily defensive Warrior with Healing Signet, a full gamut of Stances, and the like, and any enemy caster) break because the opponent ran out of energy (as would have been indicated by a slowdown in the rate at which they cast spells). My hypothesis, which certainly needs much more testing before I'm willing to claim much truth to it, is that while enemies do HAVE an energy rating, they do not actually use energy when they use skills. One problem with this hypothesis is that certain enemies do use Attunement skills, which have no benefit other than to save their energy. (Inspiration skills often have a small penalty to the enemy... for example, Channeling does cause some slight energy loss in nearby foes, Power Drain/Leech Signet don't drain energy but do interrupt spells, and so on). Whether this is for realism or because enemies do actually use energy is yet to be determined. One hypothesis which I reject is that enemies simply have a truly large amount of energy at their disposal. I reject this because my Mesmer has proven time and time again that Mind Wrack can be very effective when used competently, proving that they have zero energy. However, I find it extremely vexing to watch Mind Wrack go off (thereby indicating an energy of zero) then within seconds to see them successfully cast a very expensive spell, like Maelstrom. Can anyone help me shed some light on this? -149.169.88.9, 2:40 PM PST, 26 Oct 2005 :Yes, Arena Net. :) I have long suspected that energy denial does not work on computer controlled enemies. See: Talk:Willa the Unpleasant. I however suspect that as soon as their energy gets to 0 the computer infuses them with some amount of energy. --Karlos 08:49, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::This is dissappointing, because I would assume that seeing how Heroes run out of energy just as any player would, that other NPCs would be the same. --Wormy 13:50, 2 December 2006 (CST) energy regen from skills list needs more skills Nuble 13:58, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Skill list should be complete, with the following exceptions: I did not include skills that cause the caster to lose energy upon certain conditions (eg Distortion, Purge Signet) in "drain," and I did not include skills that require upkeep under "degeneration." --Kiiron 13:42, 19 October 2005 (EST) Must Tabulate Info looks good, now we need to tabulate this info. The long stream of text on one side with a big white space next to it looks bad. --Karlos 02:41, 20 October 2005 (EST) :yeah, I was going to do something like that, but tables aren't my forte... =) --Kiiron 02:45, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::With no descriptions, why not just make each profession a comma-separated list instead of using tables? --Fyren 04:53, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::Like this? --Rezyk 05:22, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::::Yeah. I guess it does kind of look ugly where the lines wrap. --Fyren 06:14, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::::How's that?--Kiiron 07:12, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::::Oops, was working on that when Rezyk updated it, then stepped away for a while and posted later... tables, or commas? My only concern about commas is how it looks when the screen starts wrapping --Kiiron 07:19, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Here's one way to cut down on the long lists: Talk:Energy/Comma2. This way also adds a lot of practical utility (for example, a Mesmer not interested in Inspiration Magic can now dismiss those skills without a ton of clicking). --Rezyk 08:02, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::::Must say I am completely breathless! The blue is so cool! :) I like the table more than the list, I think the shade of blue should be lighter though (for readability purposes, must not forget our senior citizen players). :) --Karlos 09:32, 20 October 2005 (EST) "Energy regenaration" or "Energy recovery"? In this Wiki the Modifier of Armor that gives more Energy regenaration is named e.g. "Energy regenaration + 1". In game it is named with "Energy recovery + 1". What to use? Is there any difference? :In the game I believe it sometimes uses energy regeneration sometimes uses energy recovery. I can't remember when it uses which. I'm just used to typing "Energy regen" for short. -PanSola 13:07, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :: If I remember correctly, caster armors (and ranger too)says Energy Recovery +1, while weapons (tested pvp) say Energy Regeneration -1. : Robin of Glory 20px 13:35, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Max Energy? My characters energy cant seem to go above 90, is this a bug or is this the genuine max energy level? :Not enough information. What are your attribute levels and equipment? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:03, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :: see Talk:Energy Storage for some additional discussion on that --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:41, 18 June 2006 (CDT) max energy degneration Did you notice that all energy degneration skill comes to a maximum of 10 degneration at a warrior with two 15/-1 items. Interesting isn't it? If more skills with energy degneration comes, we have to test if 10 is really the max. :Ten is the max. You can use maintained enchantments to cause energy degen. Before they changed how maintained enchantments worked, you could maintain as many as you wanted as long as you could handle the ten degen. --68.142.14.34 18:44, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, wither is -4, ether lord -3, well of weariness -1, malaise -2, panic -2, wand -1, focus -1. That's -14 versua a warrior's +2. --68.142.14.34 18:46, 4 July 2006 (CDT) wither is only -2(energy) icons Is there a reason we're using the image resizing instead of the profession templates for the profession icons? Just checking if there's a formatting reason, or if this article maybe pre-dates the use of , , , etc - as the latter usually seem to result in crisper looking icons. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:00, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :fixed--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:07, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::yay - thanks! hmmm, lets see how far the power of suggestion can take me ... I was also thinking that after work today I would re-order the listings into the normal profession sequence instead of alphabetical - unless someone beats me to it ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:12, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::will save vs suggestion... wait... i'm terrible at spelling and grammer, you don't want me doing that anyways. ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:17, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Skill that add Energy Shouldn't Wary Stance be listed? Or does it somehow fall into another category? To add to this. Auspicious Incantation is not listed. Cortista 04:25, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Just use Energy recovery quick reference its a more up to date list. It will be phased over to this article at a later date. -- Xeon 04:41, 28 January 2007 (CST) Arrangement of skills The list is getting extremely lengthy. Suggest updating the format. Xess 00:53, 26 November 2006 (CST) Skill Energy Cost Question This has been bugging me since I started playing GW... Why are there no 20-energy skills? A couple folks I play with suggested that it was a design decision by the devs to have a gap between 15 and 25. I'm curious about it, but I know the "real" answer may be known only to the devs. — HarshLanguage 15:03, 15 December 2006 (CST) category It seems a little silly to place a skill like Energy Tap alongside a skill like Rebirth because both are supposedly "energy draining/stealing." The concepts are materially different. One causes the caster's energy to go up, the other causes it to go down. I suggest adding a separate category for "skills that lose energy" (or some such wording) that distinguishes between the caster and the target. :No category is needed - To me, the list within this article should be eliminated entirely, with a link replacing it that points to the already existing Energy_recovery_quick_reference, which list regen / degen / gain / loss in its four subsections. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:55, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Perhaps the information is redundant, but that doesn't mean it doesn't need to be improved. In fact the page you link to suffers from the same problem. Not to mention the fact that its title is "energy recovery" and then proceeds to list skills that cause energy loss. :::The one I linked to shows Energy Tap under "Energy gain", and shows Rebirth under "Energy loss" - two completely seperate sections of the list. I do, however, agree that the list I linked to should be renamed. :::Redundant lists are a pain in the arse to keep straight, and usually best resolved by combining. I still believe that a link (or even an inclusion) of the other list is sufficient. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::: On your link, Energy Tap and Rebirth are both listed under "Energy Loss" and Energy Tap is listed again under "Energy Gain." I don't see how that's any better than this page, which lists them both under "Energy Drain/Steal" and then lists Energy Tap again under "Skills that Gain Energy." ::::: Look at the "Target" column. Energy Tap shows as target of self under the energy gain section, and target foe under the energy loss section. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:11, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Energy recovery quick reference is still in development, dont link to that just yet, the name is wrong, the energy recovery (which should be renamed to something that shows it lists recovery and lose of energy) should have the instant gain/lose of energy striped out and put into a new article and the quick reference list needs to be cross referenced with the Energy article skill list to double check they are all included. If there are flaws in the list, feel free to list them at talk:Energy recovery quick reference and either me or someone else will fix it. Eventually i or someone else will properly use an inclusion of the qr list into this article, although its still a new thing for me and im still trying to get the format straight. Another thing is, with further releases of gw, this list is going to get enormous, in that case it would be better to just link directly to the qr instead of cluttering up the page with an inclusion. -- Xeon 10:25, 16 January 2007 (CST) Image I think the Energy Bar image should have a caption, like "this is an energy bar" or something of the like. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:01, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks. --50x19px user:Zerris 11:10, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Monsters A lot of times, articles will mention what a monster's Soul Reaping is or something along those lines. E.G. Seer How does one monitor a foe's energy? :You can tell when a foe's energy near 0. Other than that, you can not. M s4 ::Soul Reaping energy gained shows up on enemies as well as allies, if I remember right. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:13, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::It does. I've noticed, however, that it only shows if you're close enough to the foe. — Ness 01:48, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Ritualist Exhaustion I think they removed exhaustion from all the Ritualist skills, didn't they? Reithan 12:33, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Edification Hey, on the chart showing that you can have at most 249 max energy, why doesn't it list the Asura title as a means of raising the cap? 23:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Good point. I have no clue why Grail of Might was there but Edification was missing. —Dr Ishmael 23:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you get the Chaotic Power blessing in the Asuran lands? Iirc you can't get the gods blessings in EotN, and Edification gives 5 more energy at max rank so it's better to list that. If my memory about the blessings serves me right that is, otherwise just ignore everything :P [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 00:07, 26 February 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, duh! That's why it wasn't on there: you can have either Edification or Chaotic Power and Disciple of Energy, but not both. However, Edification at r10 is +15, whereas CP/DoE is only +13, total, so Edification is better. —Dr Ishmael 01:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Even better, Ishy: you can get 20 ES without Disciple of Energy, anyway, so it's 5 more. And no, there's no Statues of Lyssa in Asura lands, so gotta remove Chaotic Power --Gimmethegepgun 01:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Plus, if you could only get that to 19 ES, you'd also lose 2 points from Energy Boon. And that brings up another point: you can get 21 ES while using Energy Boon for another 3 energy, so I'll put that in as well --Gimmethegepgun 01:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::The table already assumes using a wand/focus for +30/-2, so no staff upgrades. nvm, weapon swapping.... >.> And what do you mean by "lose 2 points from Energy Boon"? —Dr Ishmael 02:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you only had 19 ES, Energy Boon would give you 2 less max Energy due to lower attribute level --Gimmethegepgun 03:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC)